No Stings Attached?
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Reno is feeling sexually frustrated so he drops an offer at the pessimistic Cloud.'No strings attached,we'll be helping each other',Reno forgot that with Cloud there are always strings.RenoCloud crappy summary


Alright, I need to get my writing back or at least get rid of this stupid writers block so here goes! Story slightly odd ....well duh it' s from my head of course it is odd!

* * *

Pairing: RenoxCloud

warnings: My shitty writing :D...oh! And some cursing and stuff...

I dedicate this to my lovely Cloud! or Yoru either way some person! :D Love ya baby D

oh yeah onward !

* * *

So, here we are again, so may be I am a little bit reckless, oh fuck it, I am reckless. But you can't completely blame me, after all he's the one who decided to take up my offer. I was mostly joking when I had purposed the offer to him. Well...mostly joking...ok fine I was only slightly joking.

All I did was sit in Tifa's bar for a few moments and then decided to go bug Cloud in his so called 'office' in other words his room. When I had entered all he did was stare at me and then rolled his eyes as he went about with his paper work, or whatever delieviry business he was doing at the time. Thankfully there was a couch and I lazily sat laid down staring at the celing.

You see, I asked if he wanted to try out you, guy on guy stuff, truth be told I had to avoid being stabbed to death by him. In the end he nearly punched my lights out before he calmed down and sighed, he leaned against this desk for what seemed like support.

He looked confused for a few moments, only to comment that he wasn't exactly sure what his sexual preference was. Something about, caring too much for Tifa like a sister, he was somewhat attracted to Zack when he was you know, alive.

That's when I stood up and looked down at him, 'Hey, we'll just try this out, no strings attached,yo,' I said, 'This way we'll be helping each other ya' know?'

Cloud looked up at me, though his face looked a little blank there was uncertainty in his eyes, he looked away towards the wall. He sighed and without looking up he answered me,'A-Alright,' he mumbled, 'But where would we...?'

He left the question hanging, I smirked, 'I'll come around again in two days, Tifa said she wanted to take the kids out, I'll have Rude go with them so you won't worry you're pretty little head about them,'

Cloud looked back to glare at me, but he sighed and nodded his head in agreement. With a grin on my face I stepped away from him and walked out of his room and out of Seventh Heaven after all my break as almost over, and I didn't want Tseng on my case like always.

* * *

As I watched Reno walk out of my office/room I sighed and and shook my head. What was getting myself into? Why was I even getting involved with him in any manner? Sure we aren't enemies but that doesn't mean I completely trust him. Actually, now that I think about do I trust anyone? Really trust anyone?

Well, I suppose I do, I trust my friends more then I did before but...do I deserve their trust? After everything I...

No, I shouldn't think like that...

I shook my head and sighed as I walked away from my desk and sat down on my couch, which Reno had been sitting in earlier.

_It's still warm...._

I sigh again and close my eyes, may be...all I need was a little...sleep.

* * *

As I rode my bike back to the new built ShinRa building, Rufus was keeping everyone busy with small to really important tasks. But not enough to keep someone as restless as me occupied, so I would usually spend my few breaks either bothering Tifa or bothering Cloud. Though today had been different, today I actually had a reason to go and bother Cloud, and it had worked.

So for once I was all the unhappy when I walked inside, rode the elevator, sat on my desk and resumed my lovely paper work. Actually I was typing happily along, after a few moments I looked up to see Rude's slightly surprised face but you couldn't really tell with those sunglasses of his.

"Hey, partner," I said and grinned.

Rude seemed to arch an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know why you are so happy," he said, "while doing paper work?"

I smirked as I leaned back against my chair, "You might wanna know...after all I could get you to got out with Tifa on Saturday," I said to him.

I didn't need to look to at least have some idea what was his expression and what was going through his mind. He has had a crush on Tifa for god knows how long, but the woman has been stuck on Cloud since the first time I've met her. Hell, I'll agree his one sexy little ass, I'll give her that but from what I've seen he hasn't shown any sexual or relationship wise interest.

"Reno, are you drunk?" Rude asked.

I could help but laugh and shook my head, "Nah, it's too earlier, I'm completely sober for once,yo." I said, "Anyway i'm dead serious, Tifa's thinking about taking the kids out for the whole day and I kindly offered your services."

I figured that through those dark sunglasses Rude was glaring at me...yup he was glaring at me.

"Why?" was all he said.

I scoffed," Oh come on partner, it's not like you have plans and if you did then too bad, you've got a date with fucking Tifa and the kids."

Rude merely sighed and shook his head before he went back to his own paper work and what not. We were suppose to filing some shit, giving reports, those type of things. I'm not a deak man so it's really boring and makes me want to just bang my head on the desk and fall asleep.

But no, I've got to get my work done because fucking Tseng with have my head...considering all my work is already like a half a day late....oh well!

As I typed my mind drifted off to other things, more fun things, dirty things, involving a certain pessimistic blond. I grinned like a cat, I wonder...what kinda of things should I bring? Nah, I don't want to scare him or something after all this was going to relieve some of my sexual frustration I've been having lately. Hate to say it yo, but I actually need this.

....well....handcuffs wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

yes,... it is short and yes I am leaving you guys there xD

Please review! tell me what you think and if I should consider continuing !


End file.
